


Kids

by storm_8



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura was determined to convince her lover that children were not the devil incarnate and would not ruin their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.

Dr. Maura Isles hoped that one day Jane would change her mind and want to have kids. After 12 years of knowing each other, 7 years of relationship and 3 of living together, the good doctor thought it was time to take it a step further. Jane’s mother thought so too, if her less than subtle comments were any indication. The detective, however, would roll her eyes, growl for the elder Rizzoli to shut up and change the subject.

 

Maura was determined to convince her lover that children were not the devil incarnate and would not ruin their lives. So she pondered. And analyzed. And made lists of pros and cons. And then pondered some more, on how to best approach the subject and persuade the brunette.

 

She needn’t have worried much, for Fate had decided to intervene, much in the same manner as it had done when bringing the two women together.

 

******

 

Jane swaggered into the morgue, carrying two coffees and a smile, only to be greeted by silence. She frowned; Maura was nowhere in sight, but the signs of her presence were still recent, such as the uncovered corpse on the autopsy table.

 

The brunette walked further into the room, her ears picking up her lover’s laugh from behind the partially closed office door. She peeked inside and smiled. The doctor waved her in and gratefully accepted the offered beverage.

 

“Yes, I’m sure my mother would be delighted to see you at her birthday party…” The blonde said into the phone, the amused sarcasm evident in her voice.

 

Jane sat down in a chair and sipped her coffee, waiting for the other woman to finish her call.

 

“Exaggeration? If I remember correctly, the last time you graced my mother with your presence, she almost called the police did she not? Because you had a _disagreement_ with one of my cousins.” Maura chuckled, Jane raising an eyebrow.

 

“Alright, let me talk to Jane and I’ll let you know… Send my regards to Sofia… I’ll talk to you soon.” The blonde bid farewell and set the phone back in its cradle.

 

“So what do you need to talk to me about?” The brunette asked curiously.

 

Maura took a sip from her coffee and sighed happily. “My friend Jordan wants to come to Boston for a week, while her partner is away on a research mission in the Atlantic, and I suggested she stay with us, especially because she’s bringing their three year old son with her.”

 

Jane looked pensive “Wait, your friend Jordan who sent your mother into a fit at her birthday party three years ago?” The woman grinned remembering the chaos that the woman’s visit had caused; there were bruised egos, destroyed furniture and a livid Kaitlyn Isles.

 

Maura smiled and took another sip of her coffee.

 

“She has a son?” The detective asked, recalling what the M.E. had just told her. The other woman nodded “Humm, I didn’t know that… And just how childish and noisy is this little person?”

 

The blonde laughed.

 

Jane looked miffed “What? It’s a legit question, especially if they are staying with us for a week!” She wanted to say more, but then her phone rang. She answered and after a quick exchange hung up.

 

She had work to do and, giving her lover an apologetic look, made her way to the door. “Don’t laugh! It’s a legit question!” She added, before disappearing with a cheeky grin. Maura shook her head in amusement.

 

******

 

About two weeks later, Maura opened the front door and held it open for her good friend Jordan, chuckling in amusement as the woman tried to control an overly excited toddler and not lose her suitcase in the process. Once inside, she set the three-year-old Jason down and heaved a sigh of relief.

 

“This little young man likes to cause trouble.” She said, giving Maura a hug and a grin.

 

The boy giggled and latched onto his mother’s jeans, offering a cute smile as apology.

 

Jordan shook her head. “So where is that sexy woman of yours at?”

 

The doctor picked up the young boy, who giggled in delight and started playing with her hair, and led the way to the guest bedroom. “She hasn’t been home since yesterday, honestly. Caught a bad case and was working all night and today…”

 

“Humm, that sucks…” The dark haired woman offered a sympathetic smile and then glanced around her living quarters for the next week. “I’ll say… You rich people are ostentatious…” She took in the fine décor, the lamps that certainly cost more than her month’s salary and then flopped on the bed, running a hand through the silk linen.

 

“This coming from the person who married into one of the richest families in the state of New York?” Maura inquired with an eyebrow raised in amusement, settling the little boy on the bed. He flopped back as well, imitating his mother.

 

“Ah, well… I married _into_ the rich family, doesn’t mean _I’m_ rich.” The woman grinned “Besides, if the good Mr. Hamilton has it his way, I will never see a cent from his fortune in my entire life. And you know Sofia doesn’t like all the glamour and entitlement that seems to run in her family...”

 

Maura chuckled. Jason rolled over on the bed and pulled on his mother’s sweater “Mommy? Hungry…” he said with a pout.

 

“We can’t have that!” The woman exclaimed, ruffling the boy’s dark hair. He giggled. “Let’s find some food to feed this young man…”

 

“I’m meeting Jane for dinner and then hopefully convince her to come home for a few hours. Would you like to join us?”

 

“Yay!” The boy exclaimed, raising his arms up and grinning widely.

 

Maura blinked and then chuckled “You’re one energetic child, aren’t you?”

 

Jordan snorted. “You don’t know the half of it…”

 

******

 

Maura spotted Jane as soon as the woman shuffled tiredly through the restaurant door and she didn’t much like what she saw. The detective looked like she hadn’t slept for a week, when, in fact, it had been only one night. Her hair was rather wild and her clothes left something to be desired (then again they always did according to the doctor).

 

Jane gave her a tired smile, sliding in next to the blonde and pecking her lips, before slamming her head on the table. “I hate my job…” She grumbled.

 

Maura rubbed soothing circles on her back “No, you don’t.”

 

Jason looked at the newcomer with curious brown eyes and his mother quickly exchanged the french fry in his hand for a small piece of carrot, which he then started munching on without noticing the difference.

 

Until he properly tasted it.

 

He scrunched up his nose in disgust and turned to his mother. “Mommy!” He spit out the mangled carrot onto his plate.

 

Jordan frowned “What? Don’t look at me like that! You now you have to eat vegetables to become big and strong.”

 

The boy pouted for good measure and started whining when his mother wasn’t impressed by his cute looks.

 

Jane raised her head from the table and watched the display with a furrowed brow. Maura chuckled, finding the little boy’s pout and her friend’s aggravated look very amusing.

 

“Mommy!” Jason whined again, stretching his arms out to the woman, trying to get her to lift him up onto her arms.

 

“Are you going to eat your carrots?” The toddler pouted and shook his head no. “Then no. You’re staying right there.” The woman replied firmly, which only caused her son to start whining again.

 

Jane’s lips curled into a grin, seeing the looks and glares they were getting from the other patrons in the restaurant. Jordan either didn’t notice, or pretended not to, and continued eating.

 

“So, there you are.” The woman greeted “You look awful, by the way…”

 

The detective gave her a mock glare “I see you’re still as tactful as the last time we saw each other.”

 

Jordan grinned, ignoring the whining from her son, which had increased to a few decibels. “Ha! That wasn’t lack of tact; that is how you show a snobbish, momma’s boy what he deserves.” She frowned then “Although I must say… That dive I took onto the dinning room table was rather painful. I guess it comes with being rich; you can get sturdier furniture.”

 

Jane and Maura laughed. Jason’s wailing continued, his mother turning to give him a stern look.

 

Which was the wrong thing to do.

 

The woman cringed seeing the big brown eyes that reminded her so much of her wife’s, full of tears and giving her a pleading look. She was struggling between wanting to return to her meal and appeasing the little boy.

 

Then he sniffled and she was a goner.

 

“Oh, alright!” She huffed. “Come here…”

 

However, the boy had changed his mind and didn’t want to be cuddled by his mother anymore. He gave her a glare of his own and raised his arms toward Jane, who almost chocked on the forkful of rice she had stolen from her lover’s plate.

 

Jordan looked affronted “Oh, that’s how it is now, is it?” She slid out of the booth to let the boy out. “Fine…” she grumbled, sitting back down and continuing to eat.

 

Jason skipped happily to Jane’s side and gave her a wide grin. “Up!” he requested.

 

Jane blinked down at the dark haired boy. Maura watched a number of emotions flicker across the detective’s face. Surprise, confusion, even a little fear. The three year old was not deterred though and continued grinning, even adding a “Pwease!” to his already cute demeanour.

 

The blonde gave her lover a little nudge with an elbow and the brunette hesitantly reached out and hoisted the boy onto her lap. He giggled gleefully and wrapped his small arms around her midsection, resting his head against her chest.

 

Jordan smiled “He likes you…”

 

Maura watched as a beautiful smile bloomed on the brunette’s face and she tapped the boy’s nose affectionately. He giggled again, grabbing her finger.

 

“Hey there, little guy. What’s your name?”

 

“Ja-son.” He replied, a proud smile on his face.

 

The medical examiner lost track of the conversation that followed between her lover and the little boy, simply watching Jane interact with him. It made a warm spot bloom in her chest and gave her such a happy feeling, she feared she might shed a tear or two.

 

Jordan watched Maura watch Jane and grinned to herself.

 

******

 

“So…” Jordan grinned at her blonde friend, leaning back against the kitchen counter.

 

The woman raised an eyebrow “So… what?”

 

“Which one of you is carrying the child?”

 

Maura literally spewed wine all over the counter at that. She went into a coughing fit, the woman next to her patting her back and cleaning the mess with some paper towels.

 

“Everything okay over there?” Jane asked from the living room floor, where she, Jo Friday and Bass were entertaining little Jason.

 

“Oh she’s fine!” Jordan replied, trying to contain her laughter. “The wine just went down the wrong pipe, is all…”

 

“That doesn’t sound like she’s fine…” Jane commented “You better not kill my woman, or else!” She threatened. Jordan gave her the finger and the two women shared a grin.

 

Maura rolled her eyes at them, having mostly recovered from her mishap. The two women had only met twice and they already acted like siblings. It was endearing, but the doctor wasn’t really focusing on that. She glared at her friend, who merely grinned cheekily.

 

“None of us is carrying any child…” She stated with a frown.

 

“Oh, I know. But my guess is you want one. And when you saw Jane going all gooey eyed at Jason earlier…” She trailed off, trying to determine how to best explain what she had seen “Well, you went gooey eyed too. Your smile was amazingly beautiful and I just bet you were imagining Jane holding your child instead of mine…”

 

Maura blushed slightly, but nodded. “And it would be so much easier if Jane wanted to have children, which she doesn’t…”

 

“Humm, I don’t know her all that well, but from what I’ve seen…” She motioned toward the living room. Jane held Jason in her lap while he offered a strawberry to a very suspicious Bass. “She’d make a good mother. She certainly likes kids…”

 

The medical examiner blew her hair out of her face. “She’s also very stubborn and every time the subject is brought up she tells her mother to shut up…”

 

“Eh, I did that too.” Jordan grinned. “Mothers do tend to interfere in your life more than you’d want them too… But have you tried talking to her about it? Just the two of you? Because Sofia did that with me and it worked in the end…”

 

Maura furrowed her brow “After you went ‘bat-shit crazy’, her words not mine…” She grinned at her friend’s sheepish look.

 

“Well, you can’t blame me! I didn’t want children either; I thought I’d make a terrible mother, I’m actually still not sure whether I can do it or not… And the in-laws didn’t help much either…”

 

“They just don’t understand you, because really, who wouldn’t find that personality of yours charming? Especially around them and the rest of Sofia’s family…” Maura teased.

 

Jordan laughed. “They bring out the worst in me… But seriously; talk to Jane, she might just be waiting for you to bring it up, not her mother or anyone else. And keep in mind that she might also be just as scared as I was… So throw in a little lovin’ and all will be well. You’ll live happily ever after. The end.”

 

“Very funny…” The blonde rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help the smile curling her lips. “How Sofia puts up with you, I will never know…” She added teasingly.

 

“She loves me and let’s leave it that.” She squeezed her friend’s shoulder reassuringly and dropped a kiss to her forehead.

 

“And what exactly is going on here?” Jane asked with a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk.

 

Jordan wiggled her eyebrows “Wouldn’t you like to know…?”

 

The detective chuckled. “Jason here seems almost ready for bed…”

 

The boy in her arms shook his head in denial, but a yawn gave him away. All three women smiled at him, Jane passing him to his mother.

 

“I’d better get you to bed then, humm?” Jordan murmured to the dark haired boy. He smiled a sleepy smile and buried his nose in his mother’s neck. “I’ll be turning in as well.” She told the other two women “Didn’t sleep much last night anyway…” She added with a grin.

 

Maura frowned and shook her head in dismay, Jane chuckling quietly.

 

“Say good night to Jane and Maura, Jason…”

 

The boy waved with his tiny hand “Bye, bye…” he said, the two women waving back and smiling. He and Jordan disappeared into the guest bedroom, the door closing behind them.

 

The detective sighed, running a hand through her messy hair, while Maura rinsed her wine glass and put it away. The doctor then turned and wrapped her arms loosely around her lover’s neck.

 

“You look exhausted…” She gently massaged the brunette’s neck.

 

“Humm… And here I was planning some bedroom activity for this evening…” Jane grinned suggestively, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist and gently pushing her up against the counter.

 

Maura smiled and pulled her in for a long overdue kiss. “The only activity you will be having in the bedroom is a good night’s sleep.” The blonde stated.

 

The detective pouted, but knew her lover was right. “Well, can we at least snuggle on the couch for a bit?” She batted her eyes pleadingly.

 

“I see Jason has been teaching you some tricks…” The doctor chuckled, flipping the lights off in the kitchen and dragging the taller woman toward the couch.

 

“He is one cute boy. His pout is very hard to resist. Hell, even Jordan couldn’t resist it…”

 

“That’s because Sofia’s the biological mother. Jason has many of his mother’s traits, such as his smile, his eyes… It reminds Jordan of her wife, whom she can’t deny anything. Something that the boy takes advantage of, even if unintentionally.”

 

Jane blinked, trying to follow her lover’s explanation. But her brain was so sluggish she just gave up and plopped down on the couch, laying back and dragging the blonde on top of her. She sighed, arms firmly wrapped around her lover’s back, and smiled up at the woman.

 

Maura leaned down and kissed her lovingly, burying a hand in long tresses, the other caressing a cheek. After a few minutes the medical examiner pulled back and rested her head on the brunette’s shoulder, running a hand up and down her side in a comforting gesture. “Don’t fall asleep. I will not be able to carry you to the bedroom. That’s your area of expertise…”

 

The detective kissed the top of her head and buried her nose and blonde tresses. “Don’t worry, I won’t fall asleep…” She whispered quietly and sighed contently, finally relaxing after almost 48 hours of murder and crime.

 

******

 

_The next morning…_

 

Jane was not a morning person and after working for almost two days straight, the detective would not be getting out of bed until noon. Proof of that was the brunette not even stirring when Maura disentangled herself from her arms and got up, or when Jo Friday barked from the living room or even when Jason scampered gleefully about the house, trying to outrun his mother in her quest to get him dressed properly. Thankfully both detective and medical examiner had the day off and the blonde was more than happy to let her lover sleep.

 

The doctor was greeted by a grinning three year old and his aggravated mother when she walked to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast.

 

The boy waved at her. “Maura!” He exclaimed excitedly.

 

The blonde chuckled, giving him a kiss on the cheek “Hello, did you sleep well?”

 

Jordan huffed “I would’ve, if someone hadn’t gotten up extremely early and started jumping up and down on the bed…”

 

Jason giggled, grabbing a handful of his mother’s long, dark hair and hiding behind it. The woman couldn’t help but grin at his antics, tickling his belly. He laughed and tried keeping her hand away. “Mommy, no!”

 

The M.E. watched with a grin of her own, while preparing coffee.

 

******

 

Jane woke at the sound of the bedroom door opening. She blinked sleepily and rolled over, only to be greeted by a small head peaking over the edge of the bed and the biggest grin ever.

 

The detective rubbed her eyes and when the image didn’t disappear she chuckled to herself. “Hey, Jason…”

 

The boy’s grin widened. “Jane sleepy?” He asked, while trying to climb onto the bed. After a few tries, he almost managed to heave himself up, but at the last moment lost his grip and fell on the floor with a small thud and a squeak.

 

Jane laughed, stretching across the bed to look down at the confused boy “I’m still sleepy and you seem to need some help here…”

 

The boy got to his feet and grabbed the woman’s outstretched arms “Big bed…” He said, the grin returning when the brunette sat him down next to her.

 

“Almost bigger than you, huh?” The detective smiled and ruffled his dark hair.

 

He pouted. “I wanna be big. Like mommy!” He puffed out his chest.

 

“Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll be taller than your mother one day…” The detective flopped back down on the bed, making the small boy giggle. He crawled over and laid his head on her belly.

 

Jane didn’t understand why this small person liked her so much, but it was very endearing to see him giggle and smile all the time. She ran her fingers through his hair affectionately, wondering if this was how parents felt about their children when they weren’t constantly worrying about their well-being.

 

If she were honest with herself, it wasn’t the first time her thoughts had wandered down that particular path. She had always been adamant about not having children of her own, but lately she had been feeling as if something was missing in her life. She loved Maura and her life as it was but there was a longing that just wouldn’t disappear.

 

She sighed loudly, Jason raising his head to look at her curiously. Jane smiled then and pulled the boy up, settling him down on her stomach. “So! How are you today?” She asked, tapping a chubby cheek.

 

The three year old giggled. “Happy!” he exclaimed, but then pouted “I miss momma.”

 

“Humm, I know you miss her. But she’ll be back soon…”

 

“Momma promised to show pictures.” He rubbed an itch on his nose.

 

The brunette grinned; the boy was incredibly cute. “Pictures from her trip?”

 

He nodded happily “She’s on big ship.” He spread his arms out to indicate the size. “Visiting all the fishies! But I said to run from big, scary sharks!” He snapped his teeth together and made a scary face to emphasize his point.

 

Jane burst into laughter so loud it was heard in the living room. Maura and Jordan looked at each other in confusion, before deciding to investigate. They peered around the open bedroom door and saw the brunette woman trying desperately to control her laughter while Jason giggled and hid under the covers.

 

******

 

_Three days later…_

 

Jason sat on Jane’s lap looking curiously around the bullpen, while the woman finished her paperwork. Since it had been a slow day, Jordan had requested the detective or her friend watch over her son during the afternoon, so she could go shopping and explore the city for a bit. Jane had promptly volunteered to take care of the little boy for a few hours. Maura had raised an eyebrow in surprise, her friend giving her a knowing grin before sauntering out the door.

 

The boy had caused quite the stir when Rizzoli had walked back to her desk with him. He had taken an instant liking to Korsak and his beard, which he said looked like his grandfather’s. He had also looked at Frost curiously and had touched his face a few times before giggling and saying he was the same colour as chocolate. The young detective had laughed and then offered a small candy, which Jason had happily accepted.

 

When her work was done for the day Maura took the elevator up to the Homicide bullpen. She was pleasantly surprised to see her lover paying undivided attention to whatever her friend’s son was drawing on a piece of paper, while chattering away. She stopped in the doorway and watched the interaction, a loving smile curling her lips.

 

“Hey…” Jordan greeted quietly, sliding in next to her blonde friend.

 

The M.E. gave her a smile. “Hey, yourself. Did you have a good time wandering about our fair city?”

 

“Sure. How about you two?” She motioned toward Jane “Have you finished work?”

 

“For today. But I don’t know about Jane… She seems fairly entertained and may not want to leave.”

 

“Yeah… Just imagine when it’s your kids she’s showing off…” The woman grinned and sauntered toward Rizzoli’s desk, leaving a speechless albeit happy Dr. Isles behind.

 

******

 

_Later that evening…_

 

Maura sat on the couch reading a book, tucked into Jane’s side, with the woman’s arm draped across her shoulders, while the detective watched Jordan and Jason goofing around with a happy Jo Friday.

 

Pausing to turn the page, the medical examiner noticed the very pensive look on her lover’s features. She put her book away and reached out a hand to caress the brunette’s cheek.

 

Jane blinked and turned to look at the blonde with a smile “Hey…”

 

“Hey yourself… Do you want to tell me what you’re pondering so hard about?”

 

The woman debated for a few moments whether or not to share her thoughts. Seeing the hesitation, Maura leaned in and kissed her softly, an arm wrapping around the other woman’s waist.

 

“Tell me…” she whispered, pulling back, her hand staying on Jane’s waist.

 

“I… I’ve been thinking…” The brunette ran a hand through her hair trying to find the right words to voice her thoughts. “Would you… maybe… consider… I know I always said that I didn’t-” She huffed in annoyance.

 

Jordan, who had heard the exchange, fought the urge to giggle. Because she didn’t giggle. But Jane’s frustration was giggle worthy.

 

Maura smiled lovingly, having an idea of where this was going “Would I consider what?” Jane gave her a helpless look.

 

Jordan decided to intervene “I think what the good detective is asking you to consider is whether you would possibly want to raise a little devil, like cute Jason here…” She gave her son an affectionate pat on the head, to which the boy looked up from petting Jo Friday and gave a wide grin “… with her. She’ll then hasten to explain that she knows she always said she never wanted to have kids, but she loves you and she knows you want to have children one day and-” She was interrupted mid speech by a flying pillow from the scowling detective.

 

The three-year-old boy started giggling at his mother’s squeak, which made Jane’s scowl turn into a lazy grin. He then crawled over to his mother’s side and removed the pillow, before climbing into her lap and giving her a hug.

 

Since her friend was distracted by her son’s affection, Maura took the opportunity to look back at her lover. “You want something like that?” She gestured toward Jason as he giggled happily, while trying to keep his mother’s fingers away from his belly. “A cute little child with brown hair and eyes and an attitude just like yours?”

 

“Humm, I was more inclined to blonde hair and science geek…” the detective replied with grin “But yeah, I want to… I know I said I didn’t, but I think you’d make a great mother and- I’d probably be horrible at it…”

 

The medical examiner silenced her with a kiss. “I think you’d be just fine. Based on your behaviour with Jason, you are more than capable of starting this new adventure in your life, commonly known as motherhood…” She said with a smirk.

 

Jane frowned “Do not make fun of me! I can still change my mind-” Her rant was silenced by another fevered kiss, Maura straddling her and pressing her back into the couch, making her forget all about children and her perceived inadequacy at raising one.

 

Jordan raised an amused eyebrow when she heard a moan coming from the two women on the couch. ‘That went better than expected…’ she thought to herself.

 

Of course, Jason was not to be left ignored. He pulled on his mother’s hair and pointed to the two women “Is like you and momma. But on the bed and c’othes on the floor…”

 

The dark haired woman turned beet red.

 

Jane and Maura separated, blinking confusedly at the grinning three year old, and then the detective burst out laughing at the look of pure horror and embarrassment on Jordan’s face.


End file.
